Stay By My Side ( Bill X Dipper )
by Vancey
Summary: Hey guys, Vancey here! This is my first ever fanfic I have written, and I would appreciate some criticism. Please feel free to leave comments and reviews. The pairing is Bill x Dipper (Bipper,) the timeline is after Bill is defeated. c:
Dipper had been having a normal day so far. Actually, it had been normal for the past couple days. No monsters. No strange spells. Literally nothing. Dipper had been at Gravity Falls long enough to consider monsters and the like normal, so not seeing such things were very… Not normal. Yes, Dipper Pines had gotten used to the various monsters that insisted on hurting him and his sister, Mabel, for whatever strange reason, and the strange places that usually had something to do with spells and dimensions. It was quite unnerving, really.

Sighing, the young boy sat on his bed, bored of the book he was midway through. It was called, "The Complete Set of Ways to Get Away with Murder." Of course, Dipper was not planning on murdering anyone. It was in fact, a poorly written comedic novel. Setting the book down for a few moments, he rubbed at his eyes tiredly. He had stayed awake the past couple days, waiting for something to happen. It was much too quiet, after all. SOMETHING was going to happen. It had to. And then, it was like the universe had read his thoughts. Well, a certain floating triangle happened to. "Heya, Pine Tree!" a voice said, sounding much too happy and elated for Dipper's liking.

Jumping, Dipper sat up and eyed the demon suspiciously. "What do you need, Bill?" he asked, sounding wary. "I'm trying to read here." Bill laughed at that, his bow tie spinning in rapid circles. "Now, now, don't be so cold!" he cooed. "After all, I've helped you out a lot the past week or so."

Blinking in confusion, the preteen tried to think of something Bill had helped him with. Nothing came to mind. "What are you talking about?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. It was clear something was up. Bill laughed once more, and disappeared from his view. Then he felt a weight on the bed behind him, and sharp nails lightly rubbing his shoulders. Whipping around, he saw a mischievous looking Bill. "I've kept away all the baddies for ya!" he said, his cane appearing in his hands. Gyrating it around his hand with seemingly nothing but air, Dipper backed away from him, his figure now at the foot of the bed. It HAD been pretty quiet out, but there was no way Dipper was going to believe this scheming demon.

Rolling his eyes, he scoffed. "Yeah right, you floating tortilla chip." he said. Hearing a growl, he looked up to see Bill turn a mild shade of orange, looking miffed. "Such a rude way to treat a friend." he said, his color changing back to its normal gold. "I think I'll have to teach you how to respect a good ol' pal like me." he said, a devilish smile on his face. Then with a bright flash of light that made Dipper cringe, he blinked as his eyes adjusted. When they did, he backed away quickly, falling off the bed with a shout as he hit the floor.

Hearing a snicker, Dipper watched with wide eyes as a man came into view. He had bleach blonde hair, a black suit with gold threadings, and a black top hat and bowtie. But the thing that stood out most about the devilishly handsome man, was his eyepatch over his right eye. The man burst out laughing all of a sudden, and began to float and bob in the air. "Oh Pine Tree, I wish you could see your face right now." he howled. "Oh wait, you can!" Then with a snap of the man's fingers, a mirror appeared in front of Dipper, revealing a shocked and slightly charmed expression on his face. "B- Bill, who's body is that?" he asked, his voice trembling slightly in mild fear.

The mirror disappeared, and Bill was suddenly inches away from his face. "It's mine, silly goose." he cooed, and poked the boy on the nose. Immediately reddening at the man's touch and closeness, he attempted to back away, but was limited to the wall. "G- Get away from you.. You demon!" he shouted, hoping someone downstairs would hear him. But of course, Bill had fixed that little problem as he snapped his fingers once more, a wide grin smearing his features.

All of a sudden, a yellow mist had encircled the small bedroom, and Dipper felt a sense of being trapped. Deciding to take a chance, he screeched for help, but the mist encircled his body, and felt something go into his throat. It felt like hot sand, and it was very painful, clearly. Whimpering, after a few moments the feeling went away, leaving Dipper in a gasping mess. Bill then gently cupped Dipper's face, and looked at him with a strange gleam in his eye. "Make too much noise, and that mist will strangle you." he warned. Nervously sweating, Dipper didn't dare try to yell again. "Please just leave me alone." he begged, his eyes watering slightly, and bucked his face to the side, not wanting to be touched by the demon. Chuckling softly at the boy's resistance, Bill grabbed the boy's wrist and hauled him up to his feet. Without a word, he walked over to Dipper's bed, and sat down criss cross apple sauce style. Then with a flick of his wrist, Dipper was floating in the air for a few moments before being set in the demon's lap. "Like hell I will, Dipper Pines." he said, whispering into his ear. "Because I helped you, you get to help me."

Shaking slightly, Dipper tried his best to escape the demon's lap, but was suddenly roughly embraced, being pulled to the attractive man's chest. He smelled like a foreign, spicy cologne that refused to leave his nose. Eventually realizing it was no use to struggle, Dipper sat stiffly in the man's lap, his face a bright red with embarrassment. "How am I suppose to h- help you anyway?" he asked, a slight stammer in his voice. "By staying by my side." he replied, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Blinking in utter confusion, Dipper turned his head to face Bill. "Why would you want tha-" he said, but was cut off by soft lips and an overpowering feel of dominance. His eyes widening, Dipper thrashed and growled, not liking the kiss. Bill stretched out one of his hands and grabbed the boy's hand, digging his claw-like fingers into his skin, leaving painful cuts. Stopping the struggle, he felt Bill smile into the kiss. After a few moments of innocent pecks, the demon pulled away and caressed Dipper's cheek, although well hidden desire was behind it.

"Come on Pine Tree, be nice." he said, smirking. Leaning down, the demon buried his face into the crook of Dipper's neck, nipping him softly. Gasping with surprise, Dipper was about to flip out again before he felt blood trickle down his arm – a silent warning. Whimpering quietly, he shook his head and tried his best to struggle without causing the demon to hurt him once more. "Stop it!" he cried, trembling. Just as he finished his plea, more of the yellow mist came down and shoved itself down Dipper's throat once more, and he trembled violently and gagged as it choked him. It lasted slightly longer than the last time, and when it exited his throat, Dipper gasped and heaved for air. Bill slowly left Dipper's neck, various small bite marks being seen.

"You're mine now, see?" he said, a growl in the man's voice. Pulling the small boy closer to him, Bill brought one of his hands to Dipper's chest. Reaching under his shirt, Bill rubbed the front of his back until he felt the quick heartbeat of the boy. "Now that I've marked you with my mouth, I can mark you with magic." he said, sounding much too gleeful. Then with a blinding pain that lasted for a short amount of time, a yellow triangle with a brick pattern was engraved into Dipper's skin, right over his heart. With multiple wheezes and shudders, Dipper went limp against Bill, feeling exhausted. "Yeah, magic will do that to ya." the demon said, taking his hand out from Dipper's shirt.

Suddenly Bill stood up and sent Dipper crashing to the floor. "I'll come back one day from now." he said, sending Dipper a wink and a kiss. "If you let anyone other than me touch you..." he said. Then for a short moment, the man took on a very dark look that sent shivers down his spine. Bill's entire head of hair turned flame red and his eyes to slits. "I'll kill them, and seriously damage you." he said, sharp teeth poking out of his mouth. And with that, the demon was gone from the room as well as the yellow mist.

Dipper was at a loss for what had just occurred, just laying limply on the ground, feeling as if he had outrun the fastest monster. Bill had just kissed him. Bill had given him kiss and bite marks. Bill had threatened him with the death of others and hurt to him. His mind on an overload and his heart beating out of control, the boy passed out on his bedroom floor, unable to keep up. Just as he lost consciousness, Bill's words echoed through his head. "Stay by my side."


End file.
